The Dream Child
by Fire Champion
Summary: Hakudoushi is haunted by visions of a modern age boy. He tries to forget about them, but finds that he is unable to do so.


_Well I guess am forced to say this, but I don't own Inuyasha and am hoping that I am not forgetting anything important along the way in future chapters. But with what I do remember, it should be good enough for the fan fiction nevertheless. This might also contains possible spoilers for upcoming episodes/manga in the future, but that won't be for awhile._

**Inuyasha- The Dream Child**

It would only be a matter of time before darkness came to those who waited, sometimes upon arrival it felt as though it was wrapping around your entire body trying to cause you nothing but pain and loneliness. But that was perfectly fine for one child, it gave him an odd sense of pleasure in just closing his eyes waiting for that moment. Unlike them, he was capable of observing and controlling the mysterious power. That was his purpose in life after all, until it was recently changed.

Now the ghostly white boy with his long untamed hair to match, stood admiring his own hand as if it was a delicate piece of art, so unoriginal was his father's work. He thought briefly before looking towards the unwashed spear carelessly laid out before him in his other hand. The sharp blade soaked in splashes of crimson.

This was the result of his labor, the countless youkai he slaughtered. All of which greatly underestimated him due to his size, age, and looks. It was quite simple really, those egoist creatures thought themselves more powerful with great expectations. They would never question a human brat being a formidable opponent, let alone a more powerful demon.

But those were the results of fighting youkai, you would be lucky just to find at least one with a brain in the handful. But humans were no treat either, so different were the two, but all so much the same. Everything in the world had evil residing in their hearts, just waiting for the perfect chance to escape, no matter the person or creature.

Soon the shifting of his purple calculating eyes went from that of his hand to the balcony of their faraway wooden hide-out home atop the high jagged mountain. His mind was now wandering and contemplating different issues as he had pretended to focus on observing the outside scenery due to the watchful eye of another, immediately his attention drew to the woman on the other side of the room, curious on whether or not she was still studying him.

Though the woman made out like she had not, with the cold-shoulder jesture almost like she thought herself too good to associate with the likes of him, it was slightly amusing, he thought while gazing at her. He noticed that her light purple kimono didn't seem to be tattered in the last battle either, oh wait she was watching from the sidelines again. He chuckled slightly wondering what would become of her by now if not for her giant flying feather.

"Kagura…" He began softly in a strict commanding voice. Her face quickly met with his in an instant due to the long silence that had been between the two before. She was speechless for a moment, not daring to strike conversation with the child almost as to carefully ponder his next spoken words.

"What is it, Hakudoushi…" She finally replied somewhat irritated at him. She had signs of hidden angry and hatred that he easily saw through. But of course she was like this, she was not particularly fond of her bondage to his father, and now she was forced to listen to his every demand too. This humble abode was where they would stay until the next phrase of the plan was to be carried out. Hakudoushi smiled heartedly glad to see that the witch knew who the boss was.

"Kagura… You will stay here. I have other business to attend to." Hakudoushi finished without any further explanation as his body slowly began transcending in a blacken void. With his image now gone, Kagura was able to once again turned her attention to the wall, her thoughts puzzled on what the young brat was up to now.

Hakudoushi found himself in a vast forest somewhere, tall flourishing trees surrounding him. The spear in his hand was still dipping with youkai blood. His first order of business was to clean the filthy utensil. He had been so carried away that he forgot to do so before. But to kill Inuyasha with the weapon now would just not do, he liked the thought of spilling fresh new blood onto the spear's head especially when it came to that doggie half-breed.

The forest path was strangely clear with no sign of life from both animals or youkai alike, could been seen or heard for miles. Maybe they finally grew smarter. He thought with a sly grin on his face. His feet began moving forward side glancing the area, he knew the faster the source of water was found, the faster he would not have to worry about the weapon's condition anymore.

It was not long before he approached an isolated spring deep within the woods, cut off from the rest of the world it seemed. He drew closer to the water hole, before stopping to stare into the crystal clear pond for a minute, a frown on his face as he studied it as to make sure that it was safe to use. Almost as if by dipping the spear, it might accidentally get purified.

Changing suddenly was his disfavored image temporary embedded in the clean water to that of two beautiful brown eyes full of naïve innocents, along with a joyous carefree smile. It was the face of another child with short standard black hair looking back at him in an easy-going fashion, the way that most young boys his age would do as they had no real problems or worries in the world.

Hakudoushi stood with the same frown still intact on his face despite the sudden change of the reflection, so it was happening again. He thought carelessly, so the mindless killing of the youkai was not enough to get his mind off the strange boy, he thought blood and death would satisfy these pictures in his head and take the boy away from his mind. This was now starting to get on his nerves, yet at the same time he began growing more interested in the boy. A new fixation was beginning to rise as he desired to know more about the person in the reflection.

All the visions were about the mysterious youth in some weird shape or form like today, though not much information was given along with it, it all started about the time he failed gathering information about the last jewel shard from those deceased monks when he had been considered the baby, Akago.

He growled unpleased with himself and his thoughts as the head of the spear was thrust into the water, the strings of blood slowly moving throughout the water corrupting the image of the boy as it reverted back to himself.

"Souta…" He said, knowing only the name of the child from the chambers of his mind. It was so familiar to him somehow.

**To Be Continued**

_That is it for now, so how was it? In case you did not know I am a big Hakudoushi fan. So tell me what you think and if this is worth continuing._


End file.
